Tricks and Treats (A Halloween Fanfiction)
by Anita Quinn
Summary: Ghirahim decides to give Anita a little treat for Halloween Night. ((Warning! Anita is an OC character!))


_**Tricks and Treats**_

_***A Halloween Fan Fiction***_

_**Anita Knight**_

Ghirahim grinned at me, taking in my attire with lust filled eyes. "Well… what have we here? Did Master decide to give me a pet?" he chuckled as I blushed, pulling down the ears of my costume to hide behind them. He laughed again, and I grinned, overcoming my nervousness, taking the costume piece away from my eyes.

"You like it then?" I snuck a glance at myself in the mirror. A dark red skin tight dress clung close to my body, and I had fashioned some cat ears-along with a tail, complete with a bow-to go with it, matching the hue. I had no shoes, and the only other items on me were a few golden bracelets and anklets inlaid with rubies and diamonds, and the collar that was fastened around my neck complete with a tiny bell that jingled when I walked or moved my head.

"Like it? Darling… I absolutely adore it!" he purred, stepping closer, eyeing my tail curiously. "Did Master put you up to this?"

"Well…"

"Remind me to thank him." He cut me off abruptly, kissing me deeply, pushing me back against the bed.

That was exactly where I wanted to be right now… I pulled on his hand, tugging him forward. "Come on… It's Halloween Night! I want my _treat_…" I smiled at him.

To my surprise he pulled me back, "Ah, ah, ah Darling… I believe the term is: "_Trick_ or Treat"" He chuckled at my confused glance.

"So what?" I should have known he'd start playing games… not that I found myself entirely minding it…

He smirked, pushing me down on my knees in front of him. I looked questioningly up at his amused gaze, "Doesn't the kitty want her _milk_?"

_Hmmm? _

He snapped his fingers, and a red diamond studded bowl appeared in front of me. I crossed my arms, looking at it. "You cannot be serious!" I laughed. Unable to avoid commenting I added; "… nice touch with the diamonds…"

"Only the best for my little _pet_…" he beamed down at me.

"I'm still not drinking it." I wasn't willing to go _that_ low just for Ghirahim to have his fun.

He raised a doubtful eyebrow down at me, smiling down as if he knew otherwise-knowing something I didn't…. "It's chocolate…"

Ok… that changed things… maybeI_ was_ willing… I smiled, leaning down. Just to amuse him further I actually started drinking with my tongue. It wasn't easy, but it still tasted amazing!

"There's a good girl… good kitty…" Ghirahim chuckled, and he moved to my side, leaning down to stroke me as if I were an actual feline. Well… that did feel rather nice… I found myself actually purring despite myself, which only made Ghirahim laugh more.

When I had finally finished the bowl, I looked over to where Ghirahim was now sitting on the bed, patting the spot beside him, motioning me forward with one finger. "Here kitty, kitty…"

_He was enjoying this too much… as was I… _I smiled, crawling over on my hands and knees, and jumping onto the bed beside him, planting a kiss on his cheek. I moved behind him, curling my body around his own; curving around his back, and lastly placing my head in his lap.

"Oh, Anita, you _are_ adorable!" He laughed above me, stroking my hair softly. I rubbed against his hand, happily purring when he moved his strokes lower down my body… _Goddesses I was too good of an actress… _"Did you enjoy your treat, Sweet Heart?" I nodded my head gratefully. "Oh… that reminds me… I have something else for you…" he snapped his fingers again, and I gleefully sat up staring at the bag that appeared in his hand.

"CANDY!" it was practically filled to the brim with chocolate!

He laughed softly, "Indeed…" he pulled his hand away as I reached greedily for the bag, "Ah, ah, ah…" he waved an accusing finger at me.

"What?" Goddesses! Just. Give. Me. The. **Chocolate!** I crossed my arms, sticking my lip out in a pout. Ok, that look, and this outfit, he _had_ to give in!

He smirked at me, "Now, don't be like that!" he reached into the bag, taking out a piece of chocolate and placing it to my lips, smiling all the while. "A pet can't very well feed _herself_ can she?"

I blinked, before giggling at him, shaking my head.

"Good girl…" he pushed me lightly down onto the mattress, the pillow resting against my head as he towered over me, for the second time placing the candy at my lips. "Open up…"

I parted my lips, sticking my tongue out as he brought it forward, bringing the sweet substance into my mouth, sucking on it. "_Mm mm…_" I moaned as it melted on my tongue…

Ghirahim watched with amused satisfaction. "Do you want more?"

I nodded, opening my mouth for the next piece. Goddesses… it was so sweet… I don't mind admitting I was addicted to the stuff… _ah, chocolate… my everlasting one weakness…_

Ghirahim laughed above me, "You're really enjoying this! Are they that good?" I nodded, opening my mouth again, offering out my tongue for another. He smiled, putting the candy out of my reach. "You want it that badly?"

_Oh, don't tease me! I want the chocolate! _I reached my tongue out farther, licking at the edges, giggling as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You are so spoiled…"

"Only the best for your pet… right, Ghirahim?" I smirked up at him, licking my lips.

"Hmm…" he smiled, leaning closer, "Might I have a taste?"

I didn't have time to respond before his mouth covered mine, and he engulfed my tongue, sucking on it… I moaned, closing my eyes as I shivered pleasurably from the feeling. _Goddesses… Oh, Goddesses, Ghirahim! _

Ghirahim pulled away, moaning himself, holding out the candy again. "Here… eat up…"

_Gladly! _I took it, and once again his lips were on mine, his tongue working over my own, making me shiver again… I could still taste the chocolate as it melted between our lips… but his kiss was even sweeter than the chocolate he was offering… I still wanted the candy, but I had a much different treat in mind for tonight… _Ghirahim…_

"Mm mm…. A-Anita…"

"M-More… please…"

"Anything for my pet…" he gave me another piece of candy, this time simply watching me, waiting for me to finish-mixed emotions of amusement and lust in his eyes. When I finished, he set the bag aside, laughing at my disappointed expression. "There's more where that came from… I'll let you finish it later, Sweet Heart, but for now…"

"For now…" I waited for him to continue, forcing myself to look up at him rather than keeping my eyes lustfully on the bag.

He leaned closer, "For now… I believe I've _tricked_ you enough…" he licked my ear, "and I've already given you enough treats…"

_It was not enough! _I sulked quietly in my mind;_ I wasn't even able to finish half the bag!_ I giggled, my curiosity getting the better of me. "So what are you saying?"

"It's such a shame really…" he answered, dodging the question for a moment, "That you get all dressed up for me in these clothes simply… " he started to tug at my dress, only succeeding in making it even tighter than it had been, smirking down at me…"to have me _rip_ them off of you." He literally tore the clothes from my body, tossing them aside into a crumpled heap on the floor beside the bed. "What I'm saying, Darling..." he kissed me softly, flashing away his own clothes as he lay on top of me… beginning to feel me… touch me… smiling dangerously down at me. "Is that I think it's time that I got _my_ _treat_…"

I gave into his touches, tossing my head back, whining and moaning as he sped up his strokes, preparing me for what was yet to come… _Yes…Oh, yes… Ghirahim…_

"I really mean it, Anita…" Ghirahim laughed, feeding me another piece of chocolate, "You are terribly spoiled…"

"Thanks to you…" I answered, chuckling softly, feeling completely tired and absolutely drunk from both the chocolate and the aftermath of our _fun_… we'd had enough to last us most of the night, as always… I yawned, laying my head back against the pillow as Ghirahim lay beside me, kissing my cheek.

"Go on to sleep Darling…"

I nodded slowly as I kissed him back, closing my eyes and sighing drowsily. "Good night, Ghirahim…"

"Good night, Anita…"

….

"…Ghirahim?"

"Hmmm, what is it, Sweet Heart?"

"Can I… have another piece of chocolate?"

"Anita!" he laughed, shaking his head at me, nonetheless still giving me the last piece of candy from the bag (_YAY!_), and petting my hair softly. "Satisfied?"

"Mm-hmmm…" I lied down again, and this time I fully intended to go to sleep. "Thank you." I yawned, snuggling closer to him. "I love you, Ghirahim."

Pulling the covers over us, he gave me one final kiss, holding me close to him in his arms. "I love you too… Happy Halloween, Anita."


End file.
